Origami
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, Origami, Tonfas, Sawada Nana. Put them all together.


**Summary**: Hibari Kyoya, Origami, Tonfas and Sawada Nana. Put 'em all together

**Warnings and Author's note**: A little OOC Kyoya? Mainly cause I don't like to think of him only as a fighting machine (I mean, I know he is) He's not just all about his bloodlust and other carnivore activities and being unreasonable) He must have real nice feelings deep deep down, ne?

Also, I have no idea about Hibari's parents. I just used Hibari's mother in the fic.

* * *

**.: Origami :.**

**- Zephyr Blue**

* * *

"Ara, Aren't you one of Tsu-kun's friends?"

Hibari Kyouya turned to looked at the person who dared to associate him with_ that _herbivore.

It was a lady. Tsunayoshi's mother, was it?

He must have somehow ended up before Tsunayoshi's home while he was doing his patrol. Since he was distracted by something else, he didn't notice.

He simply looked at the women. Unlike other normal people, the lady didn't flinch. She flashed a kind smile at him.

"Tsu-kun's friends are all so adorable," she cooed, making Hibari raise a brow. "Tsu-kun is the cutest of them all." She looked very proud, probably thinking of Tsu-kun.

The lady continued, "Reborn-kun, Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan are absolutely cute, especially when they are sleeping. Tsu-kun's got two pretty girlfriends. And his best friends are really reliable and sweet. I'm so glad for Tsu-kun. He normally doesn't make such good friends, even when he's very very cute. Low self-esteem, maybe? I wonder though...his father is always pretty strong and confident...But! You're so adorable too." Tsuna' mum rambled on.

Hibari contemplated whether to ignore her or grunt something incoherable and leave. But something got his attention. Pineapple..?

"..the other day, a cute boy showed up..his head looked like a pineapple and he had beautiful eye..Do you know his name? Blue hair, mismatched eyes..."

"Che.." Hibari mumbled. Mukuro had been here.

"My, my...Don't worry. You're more prettier and cuter than pineapple-kun.." The lady giggled, mistaking Hibari's irritation for jealousy, that too, for cuteness.

Hibari blinked. How did the lady get that weird theory? Meh, women...

While he was about to give a sharp reply, he suddenly mumbled, "..I'm better than Mukuro...?"

"Mukuro-kun was his name? Yep yep," the lady nodded, "You'd look uber-cute if you just smile a little bit."

Hibari turned away, embarressed.

"Ne, Can you help me get these things inside?" She asked, pointing at the shopping bags, she was carrying.

Normally, Hibari would refuse obviously.

"Are your son and his friends inside?"

"No, They went on a picnic today," She said, which Hibari translated as 'on a mission to make Tsunayoshi a better mafia-boss'. Seems like the women wasn't told about Tsuna's future. "Ara? You didn't go with my son? Aren't you one of his friends too? Tsu-kun forgot to invite you?" She mumbled as she trotted towards the door.

Hibari didn't reply. He didn't feel the need to. He picked up the bags and followed her in.

"Ah, I forgot to get your name..." She said, "My bad, thanks for helping me.."

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Ah, Kyoya-kun stay for dinner then.."

"No, I need to get going." That came out a bit rude. Even Hibari knew that. He felt a little guilty. It was very unusal for him. But then again, he hated to be rude to anyone's mother.

"Oh, sorry to keep you here then..I figured you'd be free cause its summer vacation for you guys."

"I.." Hibari mumbled, "..am learning to make origami figures." He wasn't sure why it was easy telling this lady about it.

"Learning? Did you try to make any yet?"

"To put it bluntly, I suck at it," Hibari mumbled, When did he start admitting things to strangers? _Maybe because _that _day was nearing and he might possibly feeling lonely..._

"Anyway, I have to make some before tomorrow..I'll take leave then." Hibari said, turning to leave.

"Ara, wait, Kyoya-kun, let me teach you then." She gave a kind smile. "I even have pretty origami papers. I loved making them as a little girl."

Without waiting for a reply, she went to get the said materials, leaving Hibari stand there like an idiot. Idiot because Hibari didn't know how to respond.

The lady didn't seem to be scared of him and was voluntaring to help him. Why didn't he refuse already? He didn't need any help.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"I see your problem," Nana giggled.

Hibari twitched, putting the tonfas down.

"Kyouya-kun," She said, "You can only make these things if you don't shread the paper to bits."

Apparently, Hibari Kyouya lacked patience and the moment something was faulty, he would get pissed off and in less than a minute, the paper would be in bits.

Nana wondered how anyone could do such a thing to a paper using tonfas.

"Calm down and try again," She said, "Let me show you, Step by step.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Nana was a very patient woman.

She prided herself with this patient nature of hers. It was all thanks to that patience that she took care of Tsuna's friends. It was thanks to that patience and trust on her family that she was able to let her son and husband do whatever awfully dangerous thing they are involved in.

What Nana could not understand was that why she was losing that patience over origami. No, correction. over Hibari Kyoya.

"Kyoya-kun," she said in a stern tone that she has never used with her own son. Tsu-kun was easy to communicate with that Kyoya, obviously.

Hibari just returned from the store with a bag full of new origami papers. Apparently, the said prefect mangaged to tear up the papers that Nana had. HIbari didn't dare look her in the eye, mainly because of embarressment. He caused her enough trouble by imposing himself in her household and yet she told him to get new papers and start over again.

"Hand over your tonfas now," Nana continued in that stern voice, which she hoped she wouldn't have to use ever again.

Hibari raised a brow. As if he would that.

"Don't make me repeat myself, young man."

Hibari ignored her.

"Now..you do want to learn, dont you?"

Hibari nodded, reluncuntly. He very much wanted to ignore her and he would have if he didn't want to learn so badly.

"Well then," she raised her open palms, indicating him to give her the tonfas.

He sighed. "I don't let anyone else touch my tonfas," he stated. Nana didn't say anything, just stared at him. After a two-minute-glaring-contest, he gave up.

"That wasn't difficult, was it? I'll hand it to you later. It's in safe hands, don't worry." She assured him.

_Tonfas confiscated_, Nana thought, now maybe he would be able to do it..well, atleast, the papers will escape the tonfas' wrath.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne ne...Kyoya-kun.."

"Mmhmm.." Hibari mumbled, his full concentration was on that paper before him.

"..I didn't think you'd be interested in this sort of thing.." Nana said, eyeing all the figures Hibari made.

They were almost perfect, she thought proudly. Hibari made loads of figures ranging from rose to cranes._ If only she had confiscated the tonfas in the beginning..._

"I'm not." he said, he was making a dragon now.

"Then why are you making?"

"I.." he began, "..No..No reason." Hibari mumbled. Nana didn't question further.

He started on a dog figure now.

Nana placed a slice of chocolate cake before him, which he accepted. For every hour, Nana decided to bring him a snack or something to eat. Initially he didn't accept, but he was starting to get hungry and the women was too good at cooking.

After taking a bite, Hibari said, "My mother loved origami." When Nana didn't say anything, he continued, "Tomorrow is her death anniversery, I wanted to make them for her."

Hibari looked up to see the lady's reaction only to be hugged. "You're such a sweet boy. I'm sure your mother will appreciate it." She said.

"..No.." He stuttered, "I never tried to make them all these years..This year, I wanted to but I didn't get how to make them..Mum used to make many kinds and give them to me for playing. I had forgotten till a couple of days ago...How could I forget?"

Nana smiled, "A mother's love will never be forgetten. Now, make so many for the years you didn't make and let's place it before her photo, shall we?"

Hibari nodded.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nana looked proudly as the whole table was covered by origami figures.

Hibari turned to her, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Kyoya-kun. Your mother will love this."

"Thank you," Hibari mumbled again. He didn't have any other words left to say.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Hibari Kyoya had left and Sawada Nana found herself being bored._ Tsu-kun's not home yet.._

Just as she thought that, the door bell rang and she was greeted with Tsuna and his friends.

"Welcome back," She greeted them and hugged Lambo and I-pin. She ruffled Tsuna's hair and then stared at his dirtied clothes. Tsuna spouted some weird excuse for the condition for his clothes while Gokudera nodded his head in support of his Juudaime. Reborn went into the kitchen as if it were his own, announcing that he was hungry.

After dinner, which lasted quite a while, since they all seemed to have such appetites, Nana called Tsuna aside.

"Tsu-kun, " she said, "could you run an errand for me?"

"Eh?" Tsuna replied, "At this time?"

"Dame-Tsuna, Are you scared of the dark?" Reborn added his bit.

"Yes, A friend of yours left something behind..could you take it back to him?" Nana asked.

"Friend? Who?" Tsuna wondered.

"Kyoya-kun."

"Ehhhh? Hibari-san?" He exclaimed.

"What did he leave behind, Mama?" Reborn asked.

"His tonfas." Nana said, "They seem important to the boy. Why don't you take it back to him?"

When Tsuna was about to refuse, Reborn decided for him, "Of course Tsuna will."

"I will?"

"Thank you, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna conceded defeat. "Yes, Mom, but what was Hibari-san doing here?"

Nana just handed him the tonfas, a chocolate cake and some papers. Reborn dragged him out and Tsuna was barely able to hear Nana's next words.

"Be Kyoya-kun's friend, okay, Tsu-kun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsuna was undoubtedly bitten to death by Hibari for touching his tonfas. Reborn noticed that Hibari made sure the cake and the papers weren't damaged in the process of biting Tsuna to death. Reborn also noted that Tsuna's injuries weren't bad. Normally, the prefect would be more harsh than this.

Sawada Nana would always find a origami flower in her mailbox everyday.

**_End  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

I know this whole origami being difficult to Hibari is so not fitting and weird. But I tried my hand in origami and I find it very hard. So I figured it was difficult but my mother does it easily. So then I believed I was utterly useless. Well, the point is, according to me, origami is difficult. I'm not sure how others feel about that. You ppl find it easy?

But I can make origami cranes now though. The only thing I can make.

Okay... Review?

..Zephyr Blue...


End file.
